


Seeker "trial run"

by Agoodname



Category: Undertale
Genre: Had some ideas, Hopes its as good as it was in head, Slow Burn, a tag, bad past, pre war story at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-18 02:57:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9363638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agoodname/pseuds/Agoodname
Summary: This is an idea I've been playing with for a while now. Not gonna spoil too much but it takes place in the underground after multiple resets. Frisk is messing around in snowdin after some puzzles and getting past the sentry's when they notice something... new...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place after multiple pacifist, neutral, and genocide runs. the current timeline is a pacifist. starts at frisks perspective then shifts to my new character later.

... Here you are again... meeting the same people again... making the same friends again... you try to think of why your even doing this anymore. but... cant seem to find an answer. You were filled with boredom. You had seen every thing there is to see in the underground. So why? Why did you come back again? Then you notice something. Something... Different. You see a skeleton monster you've never met before. Someone NEW. You watch them from a distance wondering why you've never seen them before. They seem about as tall as undyne and are wearing a black hoodie that looks about two sizes too big and long black sweatpants. He seems to to be buying out the whole snowdin store. After he was done buying almost all the food in the store he paid pulling out more gold than i'd ever seen! After paying he put what he could in the storage box "those things still confuse me how they work" and what he couldn't fit in he carried. At this point i decided to follow him. Finally something new!  
This new skeleton left snowdin in the direction of the Ruins only stopping to talk to dogaressa and dogamy and throwing them a bone. Then, just before arriving at the sans sentry post, he turned into the forest on a small path i hadn't seen before. I stood there for a bit wondering how i never noticed this path before now. After about ten more minutes of walking the path leads to a log cabin. The cabin has two stories and has only two windows that you can see. You also notice a save point and a storage box just in front of the house. The skeleton opens the door and drops off the items and then as he goes to close the door he notices you.  
???: Oh! Hello there!  
Frisk: Ummm hi...  
???: Did you follow me all the way from town little one?  
Frisk: Y-yes  
???: heh heh heh. Well if ya followed me all the way from town i'm sure you must be freezing. Come on inside and lets get you warmed up.

You decide to follow him inside. The discovery of something new filling you with determination.


	2. Introductions and a story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> frisk warms up next to fire in the small house and learns who this mysterious monster is.

???: Sorry the place is such a mess. I rarely have visitors. Just give me a minute and i'll get the fire going.  
The skeleton hurried about putting away the rather large pile of groceries leaving you to explore. It was a rather simple house. It had a tan couch in front of a TV in what you assume is the living room with a fireplace on the other side of the room. There was a chair in front of the fire place that seemed to draw you to it. As you sat down you realized how tired you were. Well You suppose you did go all the way from the ruins to snowdin today and back after finding this new monster. You vaguely wonder where he is looking toward the kitchen only to see him coming with firewood in tow.  
???: Sorry it took so long i had to run and grab some firewood. Now then lets get you warmed up a bit shall we?  
It only took him a few minutes but soon enough there was a comfy fire burning. You stretch and let out a yawn as warmth slowly seeps back into your hands and feet. He seems to notice your exhaustion and offers you a blanket to which you accept.  
???: So whats a kid your age doing all the way out here? Didn't your parents tell you not to go this deep in the woods? If you had gotten lost out there it could have been the death of you kid.  
You apologize to them saying that you were just curious. You say you had never seen them in snowdin before and were just curious.  
???: ... Kid... I don't mind that your curious but you really shouldn't follow strangers into the woods. I'll bet your parents are worried sick. I'll take you back to town tomorrow ok? heh Besides... you look too bone tired to move.  
You giggle at the pun and snuggle up to the fire a bit more. You tell them that your name is frisk.  
???: Oh. Well its nice to meet you frisk my name is Richard. Richard Seeker.


	3. stories and a nap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they learn a bit about eachother before going to sleep.

Frisk tilts their head at his name? Richard seems to notice and asks whats wrong. Oh! So you know about that. Well it is true that most skeletons are named after fonts huh. Shrugging he says "I guess that's what makes me just special." You feel like that's not all there is to it but deiced to ask about his last name instead. Hm? What about it kid? You say that you only met one other person in the underground with a last name. You did? Did the name happen to be Toriel Dreemurr? You hesitate for a moment then nod. Where did you meet them? You tell them you met them in the Ruins. Ah, that certainly makes sense. I guess that's why the door to the ruins wont open anymore. She did vow to do what she could to prevent any more humans from dying at the hands of asgore. "For a moment he looks sad and distant"... Your a human... aren't you. You decide to tell the truth. You tell him your a human that fell into the underground. At this he only nods. Well, get some rest. I'm sure your going to need it. You nod having been struggling to stay awake ever since you sat down. Here, let me get you some pillows and another blanket. As Richard come back with the pillows and blanket he is greeted by soft snoring. He chuckles a bit as he picks up the sleeping child and lays them on the couch and tucks them in. Then after adding some wood to the fire to make sure the child doesn't get too cold, decides to retire as well... Only to remember he didn't finish putting the groceries away. Sighing he endeavors to put the rest of them away as quietly as possible. Once everything was in order he grabbed a small bag and headed upstairs. Upon entering his room he opens the bag and opens a bottle containing many different pills. After checking to see he has them all he takes one of each and then places the bag next to his bed sighing... Well... At least they haven't killed anyone yet... eh i'll worry about that later yawning as the medicine kicks in. Maybe humans decided to chance for the better.

Heh. That was a good one.


	4. morning mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> morning comes and frisk decides to to what they always do. Explore.

Frisk wakes up slowly. They feel so comfy and warm that they would like nothing more than to just go back to sleep. But they are driven from their rest by their hunger. After several attempts to go back to sleep they slowly crawl off the couch wrapping the blankets around them. At first they were confused but as they woke up a bit more they remembered what happened yesterday. They met someone new and followed them to their home in snowdin forest. They were kind enough to let you stay the night and tucked you in after you talked for a while. They said that they would bring you back to snowdin in the morning. Feeling a chill Frisk looks around notices that the fire is nearly out. After you place some more fire wood on it it quickly roars back to life and you decide to look around some more. In the living room you find a bookshelf full of many different kind of books. You decide to skim a few of them and find that the books range from horror to drama and everything in between. You decide that you'll read them later and begin to put them back... Only to have the whole shelf fall on you. As you crawl out from beneath the pile of books you hear something upstairs. You panic and try to clean up all the books that fell as Richard walks down the stairs.

You ok down here kid? I heard something down here so i came to check and see if your alright. As he walks into the room he notices the books scattered about and the broken book shelf.  
You tell him your fine and that you were just trying to look through the books when it broke and fell on you. That's not you fault frisk. To be honest I've been meaning to get a new one for a while now. Its not the first time its happened so don't worry about it. how about we pick this up and then get some breakfast, sound good?  
You nod and lick your lips hungrily at the reminder why you got up in the first place.  
Once you clean up all the books and stack them next to the now broken book case richard asks you what you would like for breakfast. Noticing the cinnamon bunnies on the table you ask if you can have one of them. He laughs and says that you can have as many as you like so long as you leave some for him as well and then offers some milk to go with it. Once you finish eating you ask if you can explore the house a bit.  
Hm? Sure you can look around for a while. just don't go burying your self again "he says chuckling.'


	5. Exploration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk with their hunger now sated endeavor to explore every inch of the house.

Having eaten you fill and been given permission to explore the house you quickly run off to see what secrets this house may hold. But as you reach the staircase you hear him say that he plans to town at noon. Looking around you notice a grandfather clock sitting next to the front door. It says the time is 10:30 and that more than enough time to explore! You quickly climb the rest of the steps and see two doors on opposite sides of the hall. You decide to open the right one first. The room is somewhat messy with several bags of trash and empty pill bottles everywhere. You decide to inspect the bottles and discover that their all signed and prescribed by Dr Alphys. There appear to be six different kinds of medication and some vitamins that he's taking. Two are labeled pain relievers "is he hurt? He didn't seem injured to you." One is labeled coffee "Why does he need coffee in a pill?", Two more are labeled anti depressants "Why does he need these? Is he lonely?", and lastly... A bottle labeled in red DTS. You decide to read the label " DO NOT TAKE UNLESS PRESCRIBED, KEEP OUT OF REACH OF CHILDREN, HIGHLY TOXIC IF TAKEN IN WRONG DOSAGE, IF MEDICINE SHOWS ANY ILL EFFECTS CONTACT ROYAL SCIENTIST IMMEDIATELY. SIDE EFFECTS INCLUDE LOWERING OF HP, AT, AND DF. ALSO MAY CAUSE CRACKING OF SKIN, LOSS OF LIMBS, AND EVENTUAL DUSTING ."

... What is this? The last medicine has you curious. You decide to ask Richard about the medicine later but pocket an empty bottle of DTS just in case He wont tell you about it is so you can ask alphys later. Looking around some more you find several wooden sculptures and trinkets. You notice that most of them are people from snowdin. You even find there's one of you!  
Richard: I see you've found my collection.  
You let out a surprised yelp and jump at the sudden voice. Hahahaha! It looks like scared you out of you skin heeheehee. You pout a bit at this and he apologizes saying hes sorry for sneaking up on you like that. So, do you like it? "he says gesturing towards the sculpture of you." I made its last night. I have trouble sleeping sometimes so i decided to make a sculpture of you. You nod impressed by the amount of detail. It looks exactly like you! You can have it if you want, I usually make one for a few people every year for Giftmass. You thank him for the offer but decline. Well, ok then. You ask about the medicine. Oh this stuff? Yeah... I have a few physical and mental problems so i need to medicine to help me stay happy and healthy. You ask about the the DTS medicine and he frowns. That stuff is dangerous kid, you might be human but it'll probably hurt you just as bad if your body cant take it. You ask why he's taking it then if its so dangerous. Kid... that's stuff I'd rather leave in the past, it's nothing but bad memories. You apologize for asking. Hm? No that's ok kid, its perfectly fine to ask questions but there are just some things i'd rather not think about... Come on... Lets get ready to go "He says as he leaves the room" You feel like you may have made a mistake asking him about the medicine...


	6. A winter stroll

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a pleasant walk through snowdin forest and a meal at grillbys

You follow Richard down stairs to see him shifting through a bin next to the grandfather clock. Ah! Here it is! "He holds up a blue scarf and some mittens." Here you go, you looked rather cold yesterday after being outside for so long so i though you might want these. You smile and thank him wrapping the scarf around you and putting on the mittens. The scarf was fluffy and mittens were soft but a little big, you didn't mind though. Alright do you have everything you need? You nod. Alright then, lets go! You follow him outside and you both start down the path, your walk down the path is quiet until he asks you if you like snowdin. You say yes and he asks why? You tell him that the people in town are all very nice and you've already made a few friends. Hm, is that so? How long do you plan on staying? You tell him your not sure yet but that you plan on leaving soon. Why is that kid? You say that this place is nice but you'd need to get back to the surface. I see... Well i wish you the best of luck with that. You'll certainly need it if your trying to go back up there. After a long pause you ask him what he plans to do. I'm not really sure kiddo, I've never really done much around here aside from sleep. You tilt your head confused asking what he means. Heh, kiddo there are three main things i do around here, sleep, eat, and read. Aside from that I occasionally carve wood or help out at the lab in hotland but i haven't been needed there in a while now. You ask what he does at the lab in hotland. Eh, not much usually I help out with difficult construction projects and creating new medicine but they haven't called me in a while. Now that i think about it has been quite a while, i should probably pay them a visit later. Anyways we're almost to town, wanna go to grillbys? My treat. You nod. Great! A little later you both walk into grillbys and are greeted by the bartender. "It' been a while." he says barely above a whisper. Yeah it has been. How have you been holding up grillby? "I've been doing well." Glad to hear it, I'll take the special you want anything kid? You ask for a burger and fries. The bartender goes into the back and comes out a minute later holding a plate with the burger and fries and a bowl of stew. Thanks grillby, well kiddo! Bone apatite! After you finish eating you ask how you about how Richard and grillby met. We met a long time ago, it was just after the great war and the monsters were sealed in the underground. He was the one of the first monsters that tried to help me. "What do you mean help you?" ... I was... a little different back then. "The flaming bartender gives a huff that resembles a laugh." Ok ok, I was a lot different back then. In truth... the war cost me everything "he says as his eyes darken." I lost my home, my parents, my brother... even the village i lived in was not spared. Monsters and humans alike were killed in front of me and there was nothing i could do... But that's a story for another time. Sorry for rambling on and getting so depressing on you. Well i think i'm going to be heading out kiddo, take care! As he turns to leave you ask if you can hang out again some time. Hm? Sure thing kiddo! You can drop by anytime you like but if i'm going to be honest i'm probably not going to go home for a few days. You ask why? I want visit a few old friends and check up with the doctor, its been awhile since my last visit so i'm probably due a checkup. You ask if his doctor is the royal scientist. Yes, i've been meaning to visit old G for a while now, i wonder how he's doing. Well see you around kid!


	7. A friendly conversation and The Great papyrus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frisk talks to a few people in town about Richard and then heads off to "fight" The Great Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I edited the last chapter yesterday so please go back and read it if you haven't already otherwise you may be a little confused.

Shortly after Richard leaves the bartender says something you can't quiet hear. He says thank you, "the bird monster to your left says." Thank you? For what? Don't you know kid? Richard rarely ever leaves his home. This is the first time he's visited grillby's in years. Grillby says some thing else and the bird translates. Apparently this is the most happy and active he's been for quiet a while. You tilt your head confused saying that he seems like a nice person and ask why he rarely visits. He's had a rough life, I don't need grillby to tell me that much. Aside from that we're not sure, he always seems reluctant to be near others. But he seems a nice guy but i guess he has trouble showing it sometimes. You nod and thank grillby for the meal but when you pull out gold to pay grillby shakes his head and the bird man says, its on the house. You smile and thank them again and as grillby goes to say something the bird man says "no, thank you kid."

Outside of grillbys you decide to ask around more about Richard but you get similar responses from all of them. that he's quiet and rarely comes to town for anything other than food. Even the snowdin shop keeper didn't know much about him other than that he'll eat just about anything. Finally you decide its time to move one and leave snowdin only to be confronted by Papyrus. After our "battle" I decide to go back to snowdin and date papyrus. After the date though I ask papyrus about Richard to see if he knows him. Richard? I'm not sure if i know anyone by that name. What do they look like human? You tell him that he's a skeleton a bit smaller than pap is with a blue sweater, shorts and black shoes. Oh him! He passed by on his way to hotland. He was really nice! He said something about going to visit some old friends. Is he a friend of yours human? You smile and nod. Wowie! You've hardly been in the underground for more than a few days and your already making so many new friends! Perhaps one day you may even catch up with me The Great Papyrus! After you and papyrus say you goodbyes and you set off once more. You decide its time to head to waterfall. 

As you make your way to water fall you notice something odd. A disturbed spot of snow... once you get a closer look you notice that its one of floweys tunnels. Flowey almost always followed you around whenever you reset but this is the first time you've seen one of his tunnels somewhere you haven't been yet. You decide to continue moving forward but you continue to notice things are different. Monster kid isn't near the river at sans sentry station and the fish near the echo flower is gone and Sans isn't even at his station. You check the station to be sure but its completely empty. You check the door behind the sentry station but its locked and nobody's around. You even check the echo flower but the only thing you can hear is the steady flow of water from the nearby river. Heya kid. You nearly jump out of your skin and turn to see sans sitting in his sentry station.


	8. A warning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans tells us a bit more about Richard and then exploration.

Sans: Looks like I nearly scared you out of your skin there kiddo "chucking" You give sans a pointed stare and then ask where he was. Grillbys, I was going to offer to take you there, but then i heard from a paps that you already went there with someone else so i figured you were probably full anyways. So, need something kiddo? You ask sans about Richard seeker... Kid, how do you know that name? "His eyes have gone dark and all humor left his voice." You hesitate a moment at the sudden change in mood and tell him that you saw him in snowdin and were curious who he was so you followed him home. He let you spend the night and that he walked you back to town and took you to Grillbys yesterday. His eyes regain some light after your explanation but its clear he's upset about something. You ask sans whats wrong and he asks you how much you know about Richard. Your a little surprised by this question. the only time he ever really asked you anything was at Judgment hall. You decide to answer, telling him what little you know and were told at Grillbys. 

So basically nothing then... He Looks at you for a long time as if he's trying to decide whether or not to tell you something. Eventually he says to stay away from him. You ask why and he says "He's not like other monsters. If you cross him "his eyes darken" YOU'LL REGRET IT. Then sans just disappears, you check behind the station again but hes not there, he probably took one of his "Shortcuts." You stand there a minute contemplating what he said. "He's not like other monsters" What did he mean by that? Was he different somehow? He seemed like a regular monster to you, but then again. "You pull out the medicine bottle from your pocket." He does take a lot of medicine, and he lives in the middle of a forest. It just didn't add up, why is he different from other monsters? With renewed curiosity and determination you set out making your way through waterfall. On your way through though, you continued to notice small changes. Some of the path flowers had been moved and monsters seemed a little more hesitant to attack you. But Undyne seemed to be just as aggressive as ever in her ambush and attacks. You never found monster kid though so you had to try and climb the mini cliff by yourself. lucky though a washua happened to be passing by and when you asked for help and happily it gave you a lift, "not before it cleaned your shoes though." After Undyne chased you and you fell into the dump you managed to get past the mad dummy and to blookys snail farm. Only When you get there you notice that almost all the snails are gone. You ask blooky about it and he said a skeleton bought them all and that he can't sell anymore or he'll need to find more snails apologizing for the inconvenience. You thank him and decide to hang out with him for a bit before setting out again. You decide to visit gerson next. If anyone know more about Richard its him.


	9. explanation

Hey everyone sorry i haven't uploaded recently, i've been doing some thinking and I have decided to start this series from scratch. It will be the same general story but this time i'll be putting more time and effort into it. the reason i have decided to to do this is a few different reasons. first, i dont feel like i'm giving this story the depth and time it deserves. Second, i have decided to take out Seekers first name. it kinda feels cheesy to me and i'll be leaving it blank instead until i either decide on a better first name or i make it a self incert fan fic. Third, i have decided to not rush the updates any more so updates from here on out may be a bit slower.

that being said I am going to start working on the new and improved series right away. thank you for your support and see you soon in the next update.

**Author's Note:**

> Any tips or recommendations for improvement are appreciated in the comments.


End file.
